1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-returnable beverage package, in particular for milk shakes, which holds the beverage enclosed and which can be opened for enjoying the beverage.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The sales of milk in recent years have dropped considerably in particular in highly civilized countries, which on the one hand is based on the situation that numerous other beverages are available to the consumer and which on the other hand is based on the milk losing by preparation, transportation and storage much of its original freshness and acquiring an indifferent, sales inhibiting taste.